Years Later
by Beanie McChimp
Summary: Eight years after their high school graduation Warren and Ororo are reunited along with their closest school chums. Has the years that passed changed them as people or how they once felt for one another?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I've had this sitting around for a long time and I do plan on finishing but wanted to upload this before I did. I know this is an uncommon pairing but I can see it happening. I hope everyone enjoys. Thanks for reading!

* * *

It was eight years in making but it was at last happening, the old high school gang was finally reuniting. It may not have been the complete first class but all the people Ororo shared the fondest of memories with would be there.

She now sat on a British Airways flight from London Heathrow to New York JFK. After college Professor Xavier appointed her as well as a few others she studied with to teach and help oversee things at a satellite school in England, providing guidance to younger mutants just as he had for her. She initially was reluctant to attend the affair but Sean Cassidy reassured it would be fine. "Go ahead lass. It's summer time. You deserve a break. Besides these wee ones know not to vex the Banshee," he affirmed in his Irish brogue. Between that and Jean's insistence on her attendance she relented.

Ororo flipped through the latest issue of "Times," that was left behind from the previous flight. Warren Worthington III was on the cover. Many in the gossiping public knew him as a billionaire playboy but she knew him as Angel. Ororo knew him better than probably anyone. At least she had at one time before. She placed the magazine down. She already read the article while she waited in the terminal. She now picked up "In Touch" magazine. She normally didn't bother with such trivial reads but she had five hours to kill and lacked a novel. He was in it again with a little blurb attached- "Billionaire mutie cutie Warren Worthington III was seen attending a black tie charity event in NYC with supermodel Adriana Lima. That makes six models in two months! Will a woman ever capture this Casanova's heart?"

Ororo couldn't help but smile a tad to herself at the question. She also knew Angel's heart at been captured one time before, a time when he was **her** Angel. But she put little stock into it now that they were adults and hadn't spoken in years. They were senior year sweethearts, they were the first persons they said I love you to, the first persons they shared their bodies with. When entering college they felt they could last. After all, they were not that far away with Warren attending Harvard and Ororo in Columbia but less than a semester in they came to the conclusion to end things though it hurt them both. Between classes, studying, partying and exams they hardly spoke anymore much less saw eachother. He said he didn't want either of them to regret being together. She agreed. And with that they were over. Even as teenagers they knew it was a realistic conclusion. Not everyone was like Scott and Jean.

She appraised the picture of him. Even if only in a magazine he was still striking with more mature, manly features. But he still had the same beautiful platinum blonde locks, sculpted cheeks and lips and sapphire irises. _Wonder if he will be there…_ Ororo pushed the thought aside, assuming he would be too consumed running what was now his business for the gathering. She decided to try to nap. It was going to be a long flight.

After picking up her luggage from baggage claim she met Jean at passenger pick up. The best friends embraced with the same girly giggles that they had shared growing up. As soon as seatbelts were on Jean dove into girl talk.

"So is there anyone new back in England? Any cute Brits I should know about?"

"No, there is still no one of interest just as there hadn't been the other times you asked."

Jean teased, "I will never understand you 'Ro. You are in country full of guys with that sexy accent and still single."

"Because most of the population has teeth like Austin Powers," she joked.

"I am so happy to have you back. This is going to be great! The kids left for a month to Muir Island with the Professor so we have the place to ourselves. As you know Bobby, Scott and I stayed at the mansion. Alison arrived this morning from her Asian tour. Unfortunately Piotr and Kitty couldn't make it. Kitty is having early contractions and he didn't want to leave her side."

Ororo gave a minute frown. "Too bad, I was hoping to throw her a little baby shower."

A neatly arched ruby eyebrow rose mischievously. "And Warren is due in later."

Ororo's expression remained neutral until she caved into Jean's demanding gaze. "I never asked about him," she stated pointedly.

"No, just thought you may want to know seeing how you did lose your virginities to one another."

"**JEAN!"** Ororo snapped.

Her friend played dumb. "What? You guys did."

"Anyways we were kids then. He probably grew into a completely different person. Besides, he was seen at some party with Adriana Lima," Ororo dismissed then berated herself mentally for admitting to even being aware of his latest whereabouts.

"Have you been reading, "Star" magazine?" Jean questioned in slight surprise. Ororo confessed, "In Touch."

Jean shrugged, "Single guys are like rich guys and their obsession with cars. They buy some expensive collectors' edition because it's new and shiny but only take it out once before buying another that's just as new and shiny."

Ororo snorted, "Well, I'm sure he has plenty of cars." She meant it in more ways than one.

Warren decided to drive himself from his penthouse in the Upper West Side to Westchester. He felt his Bougatti was too flashy so opted instead for his Jaguar F-Type S, speeding whenever he felt the coast was clear. He would have preferred to fly to Salem Centre. He hadn't in quite some time due to be so busy dealing with Worthington Enterprises. A few of the half wit models that accompanied him to events and his bedroom at times asked to touch his feathers or if he would take them up in the air but he would politely refuse before showing them the exit. Even among mutants few understood the desire, no the necessity to fly. Only one other did. _Storm._ Warren was positive she'd be there. It would unlike her not to… If she hadn't changed any over time. He wished they stayed in contact over the years. Though the separation was mutual it was his suggestion. Perhaps if they remained in touch …_ I should have made more of an effort_… _For multiple reasons._

As soon as they stepped foot through the mansion's doors a tidal wave of memories washed over Ororo until the bombardment of hugs from her friends broke her concentration. Alison Blaire, better known as Dazzler to her adoring fans wrapped her arms around her before standing back to appraise Ororo. "Ororo Munroe you look great girl!" complimented the pop princess. "No Alison it is you that truly looks amazing, love the hair," she insisted while gesturing to her strawberry blond pixie cut. "Aww thanks. I decided to get rid of the pink dye when I was Singapore. I already kind of miss it," Alison sheepishly replied while ruffling her hair.

Scott embraced her as a brother would his sister. "It's been too long Ororo."

"That it has been."

The moment they let go of eachother she was swept off her feet and spun around. "'Ro!" Bobby exclaimed. "Robert put me down right this instant!" she reprimanded lightheartedly. His mother and Ororo were the only women Bobby didn't mind referring to him by his proper name. Once she was again on study ground she returned the hug properly. Although they were the same age it was difficult for her not to still see him as the immature, playful prankster that always found ways to make her either laugh or roll her eyes, especially when merriment shone in his chocolate eyes and his trademark boyish grin remained.

She was just about to ask Alison about how her concert tour went when a new member interrupted her. "Hope I didn't miss anything yet." She could place the voice without ever having to see the face. She turned around to find Warren beginning to greet everyone. He stopped before her and for a brief second the memory of the first time he laid eyes on Ororo played before him.

Seventeen-year-old Warren had just enrolled into the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters a week into the new school year. His parents debating his enrollment delayed his arrival. He was anxious about attending. He was coming his senior year and the Professor mentioned that many of the students entered when they were preteens. He was going to have to be social with people who knew eachother for years. Things didn't appear to be in his favor. Kitty Pryde gave him a brief tour of the campus before classes began for the day. She was a tiny thing with mousy brown hair. She'd be forgettable if it hadn't been for her bubbly personality he took notice of fairly quickly. Kitty introduced him to nearly every student she past and almost always informed him of their mutations. "And this is Lorna and Ororo." Warren didn't take much note of Lorna and probably wouldn't remember her if they hadn't had many classes together.

But Ororo was a completely different story. Warren was privileged enough to travel to many different countries and meet a variety of people but she was the rarest thing he had ever seen. Shocking white hair was pulled into a bun as two locks framed her gorgeous face. Cerulean cat like eyes peered back at him. Her cheekbones sat high and her full lips were in a perfect bow shape. Her milk chocolate skin looked so delicious he nearly pondered if her last name was Hershey. He hadn't even glanced at her figure yet and was already taken with her. "Welcome to mutant high," she welcomed and her voice… Her voice sounded far too refined for that a typical teenager. _This place may not be so bad after all. _

"It's good to see you again, Warren," Ororo said, bringing him back to the present, her voice as eloquent as ever. "As well as you, Ororo," he replied, equally as cultured before planting a chaste kiss on her cheek then turned his attention to Scott and Jean to ask, "So where should I put my things?"

"Jean thought it would be a good idea if we stayed in our old dorms," Scott answered with a bit of humor in his voice. "Sorry Alison. We had to take down your Destiny's Child and Britney Spears posters. Don't worry. I made Bobby take his down as well," Jean jabbed at Bobby's expense but he took it well as he joked, "It's all right. They have since been replaced with Scarlette Johansson and Mila Kunis."

"Well go ahead and get settled in. I made reservations for us at Baretti's in an hour," Jean beamed.

"Isn't that the place we had dinner before prom?" Alison questioned in surprise.

"The very place. So hurry up guys. I'm getting hungry."

When Ororo entered her former loft memories came barreling back. She smiled when she thought of when she held a slumber party in it. The girls stayed up all night singing along to JoJo and Outkast while gossiping, talking about boys and painting eachother's nails until Bobby, Scott and Piotr bum rushed in and peppered them with water balloons. But the girls had the last laugh. Ororo made certain they too were soaked from head to toe as they ran back to their dorms thanks to a rain cloud that followed them out that she created.

Her eyes drifted to the bed and automatically thought of the times she snuck Warren in. It started when a violent electrical storm woke Warren in the middle of the night. There was such ferocity behind it he knew it would have only been created by one thing, a sleeping Ororo who was suffering from a nightmare. His strong arms shielded her from her fears for the rest of the night. Initially it was only occasionally he would creep in. After awhile he didn't need reasons or invitations. Having him as a sleeping partner became habitual to the point she couldn't sleep without him near. Ororo pushed the memory out of her mind and decided to freshen up before dinner.

Humongous pasta dishes, two orders of bread sticks and four bottles of wine later the six former classmates were chuckling drunken fools as they reminisced while eating dessert. Scott and Jean argued over who spiked the punch during prom while Ororo took a bite of her tiramisu, a drop of chocolate sauce smeared her lips. She slowly licked her lips free of chocolate, savoring the taste until she felt eyes upon her. She instinctually turned to see who was watching. The two sets of cobalt irises froze on one another. Warren gave a miniature smirk, eyes drilling into hers as if searching for something lost. Ororo coyly averted her eyes downwards forcing back an automatic smile that tickled the corner of her lips before returning her attention to their friends.

"Remember when we went into town and got drunk at Harry's for the first time?" giggled Jean.

"With fake IDs made by yours truly," Alison boasted.

"It's not Harry minded. Our IDs may have been fake but our money was real. That's all he cared about," Bobby interjected.

Jean sipped her wine then suggested, "We should all go there tomorrow **with** our real IDs." Everyone agreed.

"Remember when we were sophomores and Ororo's and Bobby's lips got frozen together playing seven minutes in heaven," Scott recalled, his face becoming ruddy from alcohol.

Ororo hid behind an emerald linen napkin due to embarrassment. "That was my first and last time playing that silly game. We were stuck that way for nearly fifteen minutes," she stated once she found the courage.

"I couldn't help myself. My mutation flared up. I couldn't control it," Bobby pleaded before continuing, "'Ro has that kind of effect on guys. Isn't that right, Warren?" He winked at his male friend. A flash of crimson graced Ororo's face as she chortled along with her pals.

"Yes, that she does," Warren replied with his eyes on Ororo, the slightest of smiles secretively playing on his lips nearly going unnoticed if her eyes hadn't had matched the intensity behind his. Ororo gulped the remainder of her wine. If this was the first day she was curious to see how the rest of the week would develop.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day after everyone nursed mild hangovers the friends headed to Harry's that evening. They all told tales of their lives lately. Alison retold some of the most bizarre things she's experienced since hitting it big in the music industry. "You'd think living in a mansion full of teenage mutants would have been the craziest thing that's happened to me but nothing beats eight big, burly German guys who look like ex cons singing one of my songs to me in the middle of Berlin while I'm eating dinner. I thought I'd choke to death on my food." Everyone erupted in laughter at the mental image they conjured. Ororo, Bobby, Jean and Scott swapped war stories of teaching exploits. Turns out teenagers are very similar no matter which continent it may be in.

"Think we were that melodramatic back then?" Jean asked after sipping her ginger ale. "Worse," Ororo countered, "When Scott and Jean had their first argument Jean kept me up trying to whine to me mentally. I hardly slept for three nights straight." "Hope you two don't have another argument anytime soon. I need my beauty sleep," Bobby joked. "You could never get enough sleep to be beautiful, Popsicle," Scott playfully replied.

A barmaid appeared with five shots of whiskey. Everyone refused but Alison insisted, "You guys remember the rule from back in the day. You can't turn down a drink anyone buys for you, unless you're the designated driver. Sorry Jean. Now consume!" Ororo begrudgingly threw back the shot. The fiery fluid scorched its way down her throat and set her stomach ablaze. She'd never understand how people did this on a consistent basis. Between the shot and the two amaretto sours she previously had Ororo who wasn't much of a drinker felt the effects of the alcohol kicking in. Her gaze began to drift in Warren's direction of the booth they were all sitting in. Even in just a polo, jeans and sneakers it was hard to keep her eyes off of him. He ran a hand through his golden sunray locks as he listened to Scott speak, causing her to wonder if they still felt as soft as satin as they had when they were together. Ororo shook her head to free her of such thoughts then ordered a third amaretto sour with their waitress.

Jean, Alison, Scott and Bobby left the booth to play darts in pairs, leaving Warren and Ororo to sit in the booth by themselves. They fell into a sharp, awkward silence. Ororo was grateful when the waitress returned with her cocktail and two filled shot glasses. "I didn't order these," Ororo said; ready to hand the glasses back to the waitress. "No, but I did," Warren replied pushing one of the glasses in her direction. Ororo scowled, "Warren please. Must we follow that impractical rule? I still have my beverage to finish." He used his most persuasive of tones. "You don't have to finish your cocktail but you do have to finish the shot. Come on, Ororo. It's just a drink between close friends," he said, giving her hand a squeeze as he moved closer to her. She clasped the miniature glass and for the second time that night felt the burn in her belly. Warren chuckled at Ororo's grimace. "What's so funny?" she questioned heatedly. His smile remaining as he responded, "You're face. You're cute when you scrunch your face up like that."

Ororo rolled her baby blue orbs as his indigo irises continued to observe her before he crept even closer, sitting next to her. "I must admit, I was a tad jealous when I learned Bobby kissed you all those years ago," he slightly bashfully confessed. It was now her turn to laugh. Her giggle was light and harmonious; almost like a nursery rhyme toddlers would recite, so memorable and infectious.

"Did you think there was never anyone before you?" A perfectly arched elegant eyebrow rose, vaguely smugly.

"No, I know there were, as well as after me. Any man would want you. Even the blind can hear," he said, words coated in honey as he brushed her tresses behind her right ear then continued, "Feel." His fingertips gently swept from her shoulder down to her wrist, nearly causing goose bumps to arise on her supple skin. "Smell." Warren leaned in very closely to her exposed swanlike neck, taking a light inhale of her scent. Even in a smoky bar her morning dew and vanilla fragrance still rang true. Her eyes were riveted to his ocean orbs, so deep she could drown in them. "Taste how exquisite you are," he nearly whispered. Ororo could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips and for a moment wondered if she felt his lips graze against hers. She hadn't even noticed when she diminutively began to inch into him until she felt his presence went missing from him moving away. "I'm going to the bar to get a drink. Would you like anything?" he offered. Having lost her voice, Ororo simply shook her head no.

Warren stood at the bar and signaled for the bartender then ran his fingers through his hair once more. _What the hell was that Worthington?!_ He huffed than downed a shot. Ororo continued to sit by herself. She ran her fingertips over her lips, acknowledging what came so close to happening just moments before. _What came over me?! Too much alcohol for the both of us. That's it. I have to get out of here now._ She grabbed her purse and proceeded to the exit.

"Hey, 'Ro where are you heading?" Jean inquired.

"I'm going to head back. I suddenly got tired. I'm mostly likely still jetlagged," she fibbed.

"Is everything all right? I can drive you back if you'd like." Concern was strong in Jean's voice.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'll just fly back. There's no law against drinking and flying," she feebly cracked, "See you in the morning." And with that she left.

Warren watched the events unfold from the bar; anger with himself began to build. _Way to go. You really made a mess of things._ He ordered one last shot in an attempt to either extinguish his fury or at least forget the mistake he was sure he made.

The next morning, or afternoon rather everyone were disheveled messes. Ororo dragged her feet as she entered the kitchen. Each murmured greetings, too exhausted to make the effort to articulate actual words except for Jean who was as chipper as can be, much to everyone's annoyance. She handed Ororo a steaming mug of Earl Grey tea as she said, "You and Warren are the only people I know that drink tea." Ororo grumbled her thanks and joined everyone at the dinning table, unknowingly sitting across from Warren. Their weary eyes met and dashed into different directions as soon as they did. Ororo reached for a scone and began to pick it, using the pastry as a much needed distraction. Alison took a gulp of her black coffee and stated with certainty, "Whatever you all planned today it better not involve heavy drinking." "No worries, Ali. I booked us girls a day at the spa. Figured after last night we definitely could unwind," Jean reassured. "Thank Goddess," Ororo sighed into her cup. "What about us?" Bobby whined in mock disappointment. Jean shrugged, "Do whatever you guys do when we aren't around."

After all three ladies were greeted with champagne that Ororo hesitantly sipped they all agreed on indulging in Swedish massages followed by mani pedis. Ororo now laid on the massaging table. She enjoyed the massage but couldn't fully relax no matter her might or the exhaustion she felt, bringing her to the brink of succumbing to sleep. Her mind kept repeating the night before. He came so close to her, making her space his. He tempted her with his speech, his fingertips sweeping down her arm, his lips too close to hers. They were so close air could barely pass through them, sharing the same sweet breath. She remembered she never withdrew from him. In fact she inched closer believing that in that moment she wanted their lips pressed together. What did he want? What did she want? Now that she was sober she was unsure about the either of them.

She rejoined Jean and Alison as they sat with their feet in hot bubbling water as they sipped yet another glass of complimentary champagne while making idle girl chat until Jean asked what Ororo hoped went unnoticed. "So what's going on with you and Warren?" Ororo answered in false innocence, "Warren and I? Nothing. What makes you think otherwise?" As her best friend Jean knew this game too well. Ororo would act blameless and naïve to the situation while Jean pointed out glaring clues, and a new round was just beginning.

"I saw the quick looks you both gave eachother as if no one would notice. Plus you two were **very** close to one another in the booth when you were left alone," Jean retorted, cocking a ruby brow. "You probably misconstrued what you saw. We were all drinking," Ororo dismissed, not making eye contact with her friend. Jean may be a telepath but she didn't have to always read her mind to tell when she was lying. "No, he and you were drinking and heavily I might add. **I** wasn't. I was the designated driver. And you know what they say, the truth comes out when you're drunk," Jean countered haughtily.

"There is most definitely a spark between you still," Alison observed, throwing in her opinion also.

"There is nothing between Warren and I. There hasn't been since we were children. Besides why would Warren even be remotely interested in me?" Ororo didn't ask as a way to receive a confidence boost. She genuinely didn't see the plausibility.

"Um because you're gorgeous, intelligent, have an awesome personality and you two have a familiarity. You knew him before he was the 'Billionaire Playboy'"." Alison gestured using air quotations then continued, "You know 'Ro for a school teacher you can be dense." Ororo rolled her eyes, not giving second thoughts to her friends' words.

The fellows sat in the jacuzzi sipping Stellas from the bottle. This was their way of pampering themselves. "So how was Adriana Lima? Miranda Kerr? Erin Heatherton?" Bobby eagerly inquired. With every name he listed Warren simply shook his head. "C'mon you have to give details. I'm a married man. I have to live vicariously through someone," Scott playfully pleaded. "I can't say. Wouldn't be gentlemanly of me. But I will say this; they may be nice to look at but pretty boring in every other department," Warren divulged then took a swig.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked a bit confused.

"I mean if someone has little to no personality in their daily life chances are they definitely won't have one in the bedroom," Warren explained. An expression of realization crept over the men as they nodded their comprehension. "So what's the deal you and 'Ro?" Scott queried. "Why do you want to know?" Warren nearly shot back a bit defensively though he tried to downplay it. "Because Bobby's thinking of asking her out," he said, mussing his friend's hair in the process.

"I am not! I mean don't get me wrong I think she's smoking hot but I have a better chance of hitting the lotto before she'd say yes."

Scott grew serious though he remained casual. "No but really I just saw how you two were all over eachother at the bar last night. Figured maybe something was going on."

"Nothing like that my friend. Just too much alcohol I guess." Warren shrugged followed by more consumption of beer. Seeing that his beer had become warm Bobby tapped it, frosting it once more.

"You still think she's attractive, right?"

"Of course I do. Any guy would. Hell, I caught you checking her out for a second yesterday Scott," he good-naturedly accused, tilting his bottle in his direction. Scott merely raised his shoulders, not confirming or denying. Warren mused during his drinking. Her glimpses though hasty showed subtle signs of intrigue and flirtation through those beautiful baby blues of hers. He'd be kidding himself if he denied the thought of rekindling the past did temporarily cross his mind as foolish as he felt it might seem. They had moved on so long ago. Yet when he was close enough to kissing her, felt her softness she didn't shy away. Warren proceeded, "I don't know. I don't think she's interested." Bobby shook his head in disbelief. "The guy who was voted most eligible bachelor last year doesn't think she's interested. And everyone says I'm the funny one."

After dinner at the mansion Ororo left for her loft. Warren waited around a few hours as he spoke with their friends, hoping she would once again appear. She still hadn't spoken to a word to Warren the whole day and how could he blame her? He was the one that came on to her then pulled away almost as if he was taunting her. But that wasn't want he meant in the least bit. What had he meant? He wasn't even sure but felt the need to attempt to clear things up with her. He wouldn't feel comfortable until he did.

Although the hour was now late and the moon high he approached her door. He carefully knocked but yet there was no answer. He pondered if she was asleep already but decided against it. He cautiously pushed the door open to find her room empty. Warren knew there was only one place she would be at this time.

Ororo stood by the banks of the lake, peering down on the moon's reflection on the water's surface, the only sounds were those of nature's stillness. She began to feel a change in the air's atmosphere, alerting her that someone was approaching though she remained still. Warren knew if she hadn't sensed him yet she soon would so he let his presence be known. "Hey there Wind Rider," he called out, his voice reflecting the night's calmness. "Hello, Angel," she returned. He was a bit taken off guard by the nickname having not heard it in years but it felt like being welcomed by an old friend you didn't expect to run into.

"How did you know I'd be here?" she asked, once again returning her sights on the lake.

"I went up to your room to talk but you weren't there. So I figured I'd try down here."

"I see, but that still doesn't answer my question. How did you know?" She now directed her gaze on him, her sapphire orbs beamed.

Warren was a bit self-conscious admitting it. "Because I used to watch you flying at night," he confessed with a half smile.

"You watched me flying **naked**?" she questioned, astonished by his revelation. His smile grew wider, pearly teeth gleaming in the darkness as he nodded in confirmation. Ororo wasn't bothered by the fact that he saw her nude without her knowledge. She had always been secure with her body and felt that nudity was natural. But when she flew in the veil of black skies it was like losing herself in the environment surrounding her.

Sensing her sudden awkwardness he assured, "I wasn't being a peeping tom, just looking to see your body. Don't misunderstand I definitely admired it," he stated with evident flirtation while his eyes scanned over her. He continued, "But watching you fly was the most captivating thing I've ever seen." Ororo could feel his sincerity. Warren meant every word he spoke. Watching her fly was mystical. She was a goddess showing her gratitude to the elements gracefully in the air. "Would you like to join me?" she invited, breaking him from the memory of her mystic flights. "What, you want me to fly naked with you?" Warren questioned hesitantly. Ororo answered in a near laugh, "That's the idea. Besides, it's not as if I have never seen you naked before." With that she peeled off her blouse.

Warren's eyes were bolted to her body as she began to reveal more of herself with every disposed article of clothing. Since their last intimate meeting eight years ago she had developed more womanly curves, her hips just a bit wider, bottom a bit rounder but body still magnificent as ever if not more so. Her bountiful breasts pointing upwards to the sky just as her gaze was. Warren made no artificial attempts to modestly avert his eyes. He was a heterosexual man after all and she was the very definition of femininity.

"Are you joining me?" she asked once more, seeing him still fully dressed. Warren shrugged. _Why the hell not._ He took of his clothing and folded it with care. Ororo tried to reservedly capture glimpses of him. Warren appeared to be in peak physical condition. His muscles beckoned for her eyes but she refused in vain. His wings spread it's full length, rising boastfully. His feathered wings were as pure as her snowy tresses and his blond locks nearly as pale as the moonbeams that bounced off of him. Was he even aware of how majestic he was? She doubted he did and would probably never understand. Inwardly she admired him to the utmost but wore the outward guise of being unfazed.

"Shall we then?" she inquired. Warren watched as the breeze picked up, her hourglass figure lifting into the sky. She floated momentarily as if familiarizing herself with the natural forces in her proximity. She twirled in the bleakness. The stars' twinkles were dim compared to ghostly orbs hazily shining brightly against the opaque of night. Her giggle was so delicate and melodic as she corkscrewed through the sky. Her long locks following behind, flowing like rippled of the ocean's current. Her mahogany skin shimmered so vibrantly it would put Emma Frost to shame. Ororo was even more mesmerizing as Warren witnessed her air acrobatics in person. It almost felt like a spiritual awakening and her lithe body moving so fluidly was awakening something else. Warren now felt would be the best time to join her, hoping the cool breeze would extinguish the fire she unwittingly created within him.

In just a few powerful, effortless flaps of his striking wings he reached her in midair. His flight was as graceful as hers. It had been so long, too long since Warren flew last. He felt like a cage bird that was at last released from his confines. Ororo observed as he soared with vigor around her. In that moment she knew in her depths of her heart she was watching an actual angel in flight. His fair skin and hair was a beautiful contrast from the blackness of the night's endless sky. He met her pace and they began dance like movements in midair as if they had shared the sky millions of time before. They never touched but were very connected. Whether they had done this for hours or mere minutes they couldn't tell. Time halted until their movements had.

They dressed after landing then walked towards the mansion in silence though their bodies still vibrated with exhilaration. Warren debated with himself how he felt, what he should do, what she may be thinking. Their flight together felt more intimate than the meaningless encounters he was constantly having and nearly as intimate the love they used to make. His mind wondered back to their first time. They were nervous and inexperienced but certain of their love and desire.

That's when it struck him. No matter how much time went past, no matter how many various women he encountered Ororo was the only one that truly was **different**, truly understood him. They were so unalike yet complimented eachother so well. She was the only girl that ever intrigued him, the only girl who possessed the power to not only ground him but also bring him to his knees if she wanted. Yet she was so meek she'd never realize, only wanting to rise up him along with her. Like a moth to a flame Warren was drawn to her no matter how fiery.

They walked up the stairs until reaching the landing where they would be heading in different directions. Warren knew he had to make a decision in that very instant on how to go about this epiphany. He came to the conclusion that instead of over thinking things he'd do whatever felt right in that moment.

Ororo began to bid ado until Warren grabbed her hips, looping his fingers through the loops of her jeans and pulled her into him, his lips pressing against hers. She tensed from being stunned then relaxed and returned his kiss. Their lips moved as if forming words in a forgotten tongue, one that they used to be fluent in. His shapely lips felt so good melding with her full ones. Ororo's hands tentative rested on his chest, feeling his harden muscles beneath her palms as she took deep inhales of his expensive designer cologne.

Warren stepped away, both of them instantly missing the other's contact. "At least I wanted until your clothes were back on," he said timidly. He then departed. Ororo watched as he disappeared into his dormitory. Did she detective nervousness in Warren's voice? She strolled slowly to her room. Her tongue glazed over her lips, tasting Warren once again. She didn't know what any of this meant or if she liked it. _Of course I liked it. I kissed him back. I didn't want him to stop…But __**should**__ I like it?_ Ororo was more uncertain than ever. She decided she wouldn't worry about any of it tonight. She'd rest peacefully and see what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Warren shaved methodically in the bathroom, always preferring a clean-shaven appearance. As he dressed he thought back to the kiss. He felt compelled to kiss her but why? _Because she's still the same and so are you. You fell for her before for a reason…_ He shrugged the thought away and proceeded to the kitchen, finding Bobby there.

"Hey buddy. Glad you can finally make it down. Long night?"

There was something in Bobby's voice that made Warren wonder where he was going with question, as if he knew something Warren didn't. He narrowed his eyes answering, "No, turned in kind of early. Why?" Bobby smirked a knowing smile; "Saw the aerial show last night." Warren gulped as Bobby continued, "I always knew 'Ro had a killer body on her but damn." Had it been anyone else Warren's blood would have boiled with anger but he knew Bobby too well to let his teasing harm him. He simply shook his head and took a blueberry muffin with him towards to back patio where everyone else was seated.

"By the way, nice butt Worthington. What do you do, squats?"

Warren joined the group, sitting next to Alison and across from Ororo. It was a splendid early summer's day and he wondered if Ororo's mood reflected the atmosphere. "Oh my God, we looked so young!" Alison exclaimed as they all peered down at a photo of them lined up before prom, Piotr and Kitty included. They all looked so youthful, ready to take on the future yet basking in the present. They flipped through the albums reminiscing as they saw photos from when the girls went to a Justin Timberlake concert. All the girls were in matching shirts with the pop star's face on them to the boys' dismay. The following picture was of the fellows at a Yankees game thanks to Warren's father giving them the company's tickets. Bobby held up a white and blue foam finger while the others tugged at their Jeter jerseys, Scott with a catcher's mitt on hand.

But the group's favorites may have been the photos from summer vacation, their last venture together as a pack. For Warren's eighteenth birthday in addition to the fire engine red Ferrari he was given his parents also sent them all to the Greek Isles. The pictures showcased the fun they had. There was a picture of Kitty and Alison hanging off of Piotr's biceps as he flexed. Another was of Ororo on Warren's shoulders and Jean on Scott's playing chicken in the clear blue sea. There was also a group photo of all of them jumping in the air, giving the illusion of touching the bright sun. They all howled when seeing the photo of a mortified Ororo clutching her nearly exposed bosoms, Bobby standing behind her with a trickster's grin as he held up the beige fabric of her top. The picture was followed by another of her zapping the devious boy with a jolt of electricity. But it was Warren who got the last laugh. When Bobby fell asleep on his stomach on the yacht he applied sunscreen balm to Bobby's back in the shape of a large penis. Needless to say the Iceman wasn't pleased with his new tan lines.

There was one photo that in particular that caught Warren's eyes. It was one of Ororo in her beige bikini laying out on the white sand as the sunrays bronzed her russet skin, giving her the appearance of flecks of gold embedded in it. Even on solid ground she could be the embodiment of a goddess. He remembered that day clearly. After another day on the beach they returned to their beach house. Ororo entered the shower; ready to wash away the sand and salt from the sea that clung to her skin and hair when she felt a pair of hands lathering her locks with honeysuckle scented shampoo. She momentarily tensed until quickly easing into Warren's touch. He studied the lines of where the sun hadn't reached her silken skin, such an attractive contrast. He pressed his harden desire against her rounded bottom as he purred, "You're so beautiful."

The call of his name snapped Warren out of his thoughts. He turned to Scott with a curious look. "Me and Bobby are heading to the basketball court. Did you want to come?" Scott inquired. "Uh no. I think I'll pass," he momentarily stammered then headed into the mansion. Ororo followed behind to grab a bottle of water. She twisted off the cap and began to retreat back to the patio until Warren stopped her.

"Do you have any plans today?"

She paused in thought for a moment before answering, "Not really. Why?" He nervously racked his fingers through his hair before saying, "I was thinking we could go see the new Rembrandt exhibit at MoMA."

"You want us to drive to the city to go to the museum?"

Warren gave an innocent raise of his shoulders, "Yeah why not? I'm sure the last time you went to a museum you were with a bunch of rowdy teens you had to keep in check." Ororo couldn't deny that. She relented, "All right. We can go. Let me grab my purse."

The drive to Manhattan was very enjoyable. The sun shone down on them as a gentle summer breeze blew through Ororo's lengthy silvery hair curtsey to a window she rolled down. Ororo was a hazardous distraction to Warren's driving. It was overwhelmingly difficult to keep his eyes on the road and not Ororo. If she had issues with his speeding she didn't voice them, too consumed with the sensation of the sun on her skin. It was something she lacked too much of in England.

Warren decided to park his car at his penthouse and was going to call for a driver, citing that the traffic would give him a migraine when Ororo insisted against it.

"We can either take the train or a cab. Take your pick."

Warren sided with the taxi.

The museum was pleasantly not crowded to their surprise. They took their time view impressionism, and surrealism. Ororo always found the works of Goughan, Van Gogh, and Monet to be utterly fascinating. She fixated on them for hours until an announcement was made that the museum would be closing shortly.

"Are you hungry? We can grab something to eat," he suggested.

"Sure. I can go for a bite."

"Great. I know just the place." Warren hailed a cab, still refusing to take the subway. Ororo assumed they would dine at some high end eatery where the portions were too small and overly priced but once they drove out of Midtown she had no idea until going past Union Square.

"St. Marks! I haven't been here in years!" Ororo squealed once they stepped out of the cab. She almost felt like she was transported back to late teens, taking the 6 Train from Columbia University downtown to Astor Place to visit Alison frequently while she studied at NYU. The area still was congested with college students of all backgrounds and cultures and for Ororo it felt like being surrounded by nostalgia.

They stepped into Marks Burgers, a little greasy spoon known for its sliders. They sat themselves at a booth towards the back of the restaurant. They placed their orders with a heavily tattooed waitress before turning their attention to one another. "What made you think of coming here?" Ororo asked before taking a sip of her Guinness milkshake.

"Well I remember you taking me here when I came to visit you once."

She nodded remembering the time, his visit being the first of two before they ended their relationship. "It took quite some convincing to get you to eat a burger that wasn't Kobe beef," she jested.

"You grounded me, just one of the many things I have you to thank for." His eyes gleamed with honesty causing the corner of Ororo's lips to tug upwards. Their waitress returned with four sliders with cheese and an order of fries, the gourmet dinner of college students. Ororo must have enjoyed the sliders too much because of the glob of ketchup at the corner of her lips. Warren reached over; clearing the ketchup with his thumb then licked the condiment off. "Thank you," she muttered then stuffed a fry into her mouth. The rest of their meal was spent in a comfortable silence as they ate.

Warren dapped the corner of his mouth with a tan paper napkin. "There's a midnight showing of "Amelie" at Sunshine Cinema if you would like to go."

"That's my favorite movie," Ororo replied, happily surprised.

"I know. I remembered you saying that when we were together," Warren said, shyly reverting his eyes downwards. He was a bit embarrassed with his admission and hoped that she wouldn't delve further into it. She cocked a curious eyebrow, "Is this a date?"

Warren gave a small chuckle. "It is if you want it to be."

"I think I want it to be," she responded softly, barely heard over the blaring music by Band of Horses from the speakers above them. Pink emerged on his cheeks.

They began their walk to the Lower East Side. Warren attempted to hail a taxi but Ororo adamantly choice to walk. She flashed him a minor pout and there was no way he couldn't comply. Even after all this time it would seem she still had him wrapped around a slender, long finger of hers.

As they walked Warren reached for her hand, clasping it with his. Their blue gem eyes met. She squeezed her hand tighter with a smile then continued to look ahead as they strolled.

The movie was pleasant as always. With only a few other patrons the screening felt intimate though in a theater. Their hands remained clasped the entire viewing. When they stepped out of the theater and onto the sidewalk Ororo was astounded by how late it was.

"It's nearly two in the morning! I can't believe how quickly the day ended."

"Yeah time flew by. Would you like to stay over at my place since it's closer by?" Warren suggested.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. He raised his hands in innocence, "Just a suggestion. You can stay in the guest suite or I can drive back to Westchester. I just figured with it being so late-" Ororo interrupted, realizing that he made sense. "Your apartment is fine Warren. Lets go."

Warren's penthouse was beyond just fine, it was immaculate. Only the finest of furnishing and appliances graced his abode. A large window that took up an entire wall in the living room overlooked Central Park and Columbus Circle. "Make yourself at home," he called out as he went into the kitchen. Ororo tentatively sat on the sofa, not wanting to mar its magnificence. Warren reappeared holding out a glass of red wine to Ororo, which she took without question. She didn't care to ask what kind it was, its vintage, its origin or the high price tag it held. Warren picked up a remote from the coffee table before them and dimmed the lights to an appropriate level that better reflected the time of night.

Ororo curled her legs under her and took a sip as he took his place on the other end of the sofa. The wine was full body with a faint fruity finish. "This wine is outstanding Warren," she complimented in her naturally cultured tone. "Thank you, Ororo. I've always preferred the finer things," he replied refined and laced with subtle flirtation.

Ororo took another swallow of wine to hide her smile behind the glass. She cleared her throat then said, "I read the article written on you and Worthington Enterprises in "Times" Magazine. I'm sure you prefer not to speak of work but the steps you've taken to insure all research discovered for that so-called 'cure' was destroyed despite opposition… It's quite noble." Warren granted her a heart felt smile.

"Thank you very much Ororo. It means much coming from you. If my father began the research for virtuous intentions or to save face I will never know but I couldn't allow it to continue, even if it meant possible bankruptcy."

"Well your pockets seem plentiful," Ororo joked while surveying her luxurious surroundings. He laughed along with her, "Yes I continue to be very fortunate."

"But not without perseverance and hard work," she interjected, "I'm sure having to become CEO shortly after college was very difficult." She shifted a bit uncomfortably in her seat.

"You can stretch your legs out if you would like," he recommended. Ororo gave him a dubious look but he continued knowingly, "It's not like you haven't stretched your legs out on me before." Ororo huffed then placed her feet in his lap though she must admit it was much more relaxing. Warren slipped her ballerina shoes off and stroked her calf gently through her jeans as he proceeded with the conversation. "Although it may have been quickly after I graduated it was a fate I was prepared for. I knew I was expected to eventually take over since I was a toddler. However with such a heavy work load it can be a bit lonesome."

"Yes, you appear very lonely in the gossip columns," Ororo responded sarcastically.

Warren only grinned kindly. "They are just that, gossip. They only report one side of the story which happens to be very vapid."

"So what is **your** side of the story Warren?"

Warren took a healthy drink from his own glass, thinking of the best wording.

"Having the presence of high profiled, beautiful women by my side means publicity. Publicity draws more investors to the company. They like being associated with a popular brandname; after all we aren't solely in the business of genetic research but also the cutting edge of many gadgetry. I assure you very few of those ladies have been invited back to my penthouse and even less have spent the night."

Normally Warren wouldn't share such personal information with just any woman. But this was not just any woman. This was Ororo. He couldn't be anything but honest with her.

"So should I feel privileged that I am spending the night or am I just here by fluke?" She smirked with a smart-alec expression.

"Neither. If anything I should feel privileged even if by fluke that you are here with me."

Ororo corrected, "I am not here by fluke but choice."

"I rather enjoyed spending the day with you. I wish it didn't have to end but sadly it must. I'm sure if we aren't back in Salem Centre tomorrow at a decent hour Jean will use Cerebra to locate us," he joked dryly.

Ororo swung her legs to the floor and stood, following Warren to one of the two guest suites in the penthouse. It was beautifully furnished in earth tones. "There's a brand new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. I'll be right back," Warren informed before exiting the room. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, grateful for the hand towels on display to dry with. Warren entered once again, now in only a pair of navy blue boxers. Ororo wasn't sure where her eyes should drift to, his muscular torso or majestic wings. "Here. You can sleep in this if you'd like," he said, offering a plain white tee shirt that didn't have two holes cut out in the back to allow his wings to flutter freely. She took the garment, thanking him.

"Well, if you need anything I'll be awake in my room for awhile. Have a goodnight, Ororo."

Then he departed, closing the door behind him.

Ororo undressed then slipped the shirt over her before climbing into the bed. It was very comfortable with goose-feathered pillows and matching comforter yet she couldn't relax. She squirmed around restlessly to no relief. Ten minutes passed but it felt more like two hours. She knew sleep was elusive. There was only one thing that would settle her. _No I can't. I mustn't… I shall not. That hasn't happen in years. I can't do that now. It wouldn't be right… So why does the idea feel right?_ Ororo continued her futile tossing and turning.

Warren laid on his side in bed, head nestled to his pillow, looking out into nowhere in particular as he thought. The time he spent with Ororo made him feel so light, so at peace and free. He hadn't felt that way since… _Since we were together_. He sighed exasperatedly. _What are you doing Worthington? What are you getting yourself into?_ He berated himself mentally, for being stupid, for being cowardly, for thinking she'd be interested, for thinking there was a chance of something between them still. _Why am I so caught up on her?… Because she's absolutely stunning and intriguing. _He was drawn to her from day one, always had been always will be. No matter how much he resisted it was inane.

He heard his door creep open and turned around to find Ororo standing at the threshold. His shirt barely covered her bottom and her long legs seemed even longer as she dug her toes into the plush carpeting. "I couldn't sleep," she hollowly said while brushing a wisp of white behind her mocha ear, avoiding his imploring gaze. At last her eyes met his as she continued, "I was wondering if I… If I could sleep with you." In that moment she reverted back to their teen years. She appeared so pure, so innocent.

Warren smirked warmly, pulling back his bed sheets. Ororo crawled in beside him, her back to his chest. The shirt raised some, only covering half of her round, firm behind as she wiggled it into a position of comfort. When they were together he loved it when she did this, guiltlessly grinding against his groin but now it was torturous. _Hold it together Worthington_. Once she settled he brushed her locks away from her face, his fingertips grazing her cheekbone. He nearly missed her moving into his touch ever so slightly.

Ororo reveled in the feel of his chiseled chest and the warmth he radiated through the thin fabric of the shirt. His touch was so welcoming. She took hold of his arm and wrapped it around her, nestled just below her bust, her fingers woven through his. They both slept peacefully for the first time in years.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I hope everyone enjoys this installment.

* * *

They awoke still wrapped in eachother's arms. Ororo began to stir causing Warren's eyes to flutter open. She was greeted by a pearly smile. A small tuft of her pallid locks covered her cerulean irises. He gently pushed it away from her face, his finger softly tracing her cheekbone. Although the gesture was sweet and charming Ororo found it a bit off putting. However nice it felt waking in Warren's embrace she wasn't certain how she actually felt about him and possibly them. She didn't want his displays of affection to cloud her judgment no matter how difficult she found the task to be.

Ororo sat up, no longer wanting to feel his touch on her. "I'm going to get dressed," she muttered as she swiftly left the room. A grimace graced Warren's face. He just didn't understand her rush. He stood up to stretch, his grandiose wings flapping mildly as he did. His mind was still too groggy to think of the situation thoroughly.

Once dressed she sat waiting for him in the living room, refusing to even look into his bedroom. Her head hung in her hands as she heard the soft patter of rain hitting his windowpane. She strolled over to the 20th story window that overlooked Columbus Circle, watching was pedestrians scurried away to avoid the rain. The sky held a grey overcast that was more appropriate for late spring than early summer. Warren's voice brought her out of her observations. "Would you like to grab some breakfast?" he questioned. Ororo shook her head, "I rather just head to Westchester." Warren frowned faintly, attempting to disguise his disappointed but nodded in agreement.

Once they entered his car the drive was unsettling silent. Ororo's gaze was fixed out of the passenger window examining the rain, never holding Warren's eye contact for more than mere seconds. He wondered if her mood reflected the weather but thought best not to ask. He could no longer take the uncomfortable quiet and decided to hook his phone to the stereo, putting his playlist on random.

Anthony Hamilton's soulful baritone began to fill the void.

_Wish I could see through_  
_See deep into you_  
_And know what you're thinking now_  
_And if I'm what you're needin'_  
_I need some kind of sign_  
_Let me know cause I can't read your mind_

Warren peered over through the corner of his eyes at Ororo occasionally. A few strands of hair obscuring her orbs from him. He hoped for a hint of some kind from her. Ordinarily a girl would have given indications of mutual feelings but just like the unusual ashen locks and ocean eyes against her coffee skin she wasn't ordinary.

_Are you in?  
Or am I in this on my own?  
I need some clue from you  
Let me know babe_

_Do you feel me?_  
_Do you read me?_  
_Tell me am I gettin through to you_  
_I wanna know,_  
_are you with me?_  
_Are you listening?_  
_Baby, is my message gettin through?_  
_Do you feel me baby, oh babe, cause I can feel you_

Ororo's renowned stoicism had returned. She was only inches away from him but felt so detached and distant, the total opposite of her behavior just the night before. He couldn't figure her out. He found her aloofness to be both fascinating and infuriating.

_You play it so cool_  
_Won't let nothin' show through_  
_Won't show what you're feeling now, no_  
_And you like to keep keepin' me_  
_Keeping me here in the dark_  
_And I can't see through into your heart_  
_Let me in, in on this mystery_  
_Cause I just can't stay in this guessing game_

Warren wanted desperately to just have the confidence to flat out ask her what she felt for him, if she had like he believed. Yet the words remained painfully lodged in his throat, straining to be released but continued to be confined. Why couldn't this be simple?

_And don't keep me hanging on the line, baby  
Tell me if you want me  
And if you don't just let me know  
Just answer one question  
Don't keep me here guessing  
Tell me now_

_Do you feel me?_  
_Do you read me?_  
_Tell me am I gettin through to you_  
_I wanna know,_  
_are you with me?_  
_Are you listening?_  
_Baby, is my message gettin through?_  
_Do you feel me baby, oh babe, cause I can feel you_

The song concluded and a song by The Black Keys started. "You have diverse musical taste," Ororo spoke at last in a matter-of-fact tone. "Yes, I suppose it is varied," he replied wryly. Their silence resumed. It was almost a relief when they arrived to the mansion once more.

Once they entered Ororo gave brief hellos to everyone before fleeing to her loft, stating that she needed to freshen up. She stepped under the steaming stream of water hoping it would help release tension and aid in centering her. How long she stood under there she couldn't recall. She was only aware of her musings. _This whole thing is absurd. We've moved on so long ago. So why are feelings resurfacing? Why am I giving into them? _Their flight, sharing a bed together was far more personal than anything else she had with previous boyfriends after him. It was as if those acts bonded them stronger than she ever felt with someone since… _Since the first time we made love_. Ororo hung her head back and scowled. _Oh Bright Lady, please guide me. I am afraid there is a battle brewing inside of me and I'm not sure which side will win… Or which I would prefer to win._

Ororo walked out of the adjoining bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her tone body to find Jean and Alison sprawled out on her bed with snacks as well as chilled bottles of Mike's Hard Pomegranate Punch on hand. "Oh Goddess, I'm not even dressed and you two are already in my room," she chided playfully. "As if you've become modest over time," Alison said cynically before taking a swig of the beverage while Ororo stepped into her closet to put on her silk baby blue robe. Jean, ever the hospitable one offered, "Well Warren said you guys didn't eat before coming. So we thought we'd bring up some food and have girl time."

"Yeah so did you guys fuck?!"

"**Alison!"** Ororo scolded her crassness as she stepped out, her cheeks becoming flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"What?!" the blonde asked in mock blamelessness while getting glares between her friends.

Ororo responded sternly, "If you must know we did not… have intercourse."

Jean popped a chip into her mouth then asked, "So what did you do all night?"

Ororo joined her chums, falling back on the bedding, "We slept."

"In separate beds?" Alison inquired with a tone of disbelief.

"No, in the same bed."

Jean puckered sympathetically, "Aw 'Ro did you have a bad dream?" She knew of the night terrors her best friend suffered from due to the horrible last memories she held on to of her parents' deaths.

"No," she retorted softly, "I did it because it just felt right, being next to him." Ororo buried half of her face in the pillow.

"Well, not to sound like we've been talking behind your back, but Alison and I-"

"So you two have been talking about me behind my back!" she snapped as she shot up from her laying position.

"Just hear us out," Alison pleaded, "It's just that we couldn't help but notice there is most definitely something going on between you and Warren. It's so palpable; we can just feeling it when we are near you two. It's as thick as the fog you conjure."

"There's definitely chemistry," Jean interjected, "I don't need to read your mind to know that you care for him. So why are you denying what's so obviously there?"

Ororo gnawed at her bottom lip momentarily before replying, "Because it's illogical. The man can have any woman he wants. We moved on so long ago. Plus I live in England now."

"Your head may be saying one thing but your heart another. Don't let one or the other stop you from real happiness," Alison said, a rare moment of insightfulness shinning through.

The red head scowled, "I didn't want to mention it. The professor was going to ask once he returned and I feel like it's not my place." Ororo casted an inquisitive expression, imploring her to go on. "Well, Hank is going to Oxford to continue his research and he was hoping you and he could trade positions. He'd teach at the English location and you here. We could always ask Sean Cassidy or Betsy Braddock but you know we have a preference." She smiled kindly before continuing, "I'm by no means saying you should come back solely for him, but it's just something to think about."

Ororo sighed, already feeling mentally and emotionally taxed as she took a bite of honeydew. "It seems that I have much thinking indeed my friend."

Warren, Bobby and Scott sat at the kitchen counter splitting a large Brooklyn style meatball pizza, extra cheese. Scott swallowed a bite down with his beer. "So, you and 'Ro…" he asked, leaving the question to hang in the air.

"Nothing happened last night if that's what you mean." Warren's eyes focused on the plate below him.

"Got erectile dysfunction? Need the little blue pill?" Bobby jibbed as he elbowed Warren lightly in the ribs.

"I definitely do not," Warren answered a bit too defensively though he smirked. "We just spent the day together."

"So you went on a date," Scott stated more so than asked.

"No, we just hung out. We went to the museum then grabbed a bite and saw a movie."

"A date," the other two males said in unison. Warren rolled his eyes as he took a bite. "So are you guys official?" Bobby questioned in all seriousness for once. Warren shrugged, "No. Yesterday she seemed receptive but today she's damn near giving me the cold shoulder. I just don't understand it." Scott gave a brief mirth snigger, "Sounds like Ororo to turn frigid on you. As well as I've know her I can fairly certainly say this, if she wasn't interested she wouldn't have you jumping through so many hoops. She would have turned you down gently but effectively."

"Maybe it's time to put your big boy pants on and lay all your cards out," Bobby advised, clasping Warren's shoulder with his hand.

Warren deliberated closely what Scott and Bobby just informed. He clearly was doing something right but needed to do more. He quickly grew tired of this back and forth and wanted to put definition to it.

"Thanks Bobby, I think I will," Warren thanked.

"No problem. One last thing… Are you going to eat your crust?"

Warren tried to strategize in his dorm. What should he do? What should he say? He wanted to say the right thing, do the right thing but wasn't sure what that was. That's when it hit him. The only correct thing was what would transpire in the moment. With Ororo you didn't force things. They had to occur naturally just like the elements she wielded. He waited until he heard the stifled giggles and murmurs of Jean and Alison fade away, only the faint sounds of music coming from Ororo's loft replacing it. _Now's as a good a time as any._

She was grateful for her friends' advice but she felt it didn't change her situation greatly. Ultimately no amount of guidance could help her. This was only for her to decide. Once they departed Ororo turned on her iHome. A song by Frank Ocean started. She never listened to current music too much but after hearing many of her students playing the album in their dorms she found she rather liked it as well. It was much more preferable than Nikki Minaj or Kesha who many of her pupils sang along to. Warren still clung to the corners of her mind no matter her might. _Perhaps I should say something. But what words could I speak when my thoughts remain amiss, my emotions mixed?_ She moved through her loft, lighting candles scented of clove and sandalwood, the fragrances mixing splendidly. She hoped the natural aromas would bring tranquility.

She sensed her door opening. She turned to around to find Warren standing at her threshold. He gazed at her in her silk baby blue robe that barely reached her upper thighs, her long hair still held loosely in a clip at the base of her head from when she showered. He suddenly felt self-conscious and silly that he came to her bedroom only in his boxers. _Good going, Worthington. Now she'll think you're only here to sleep with her._ Their awkward moment of silence kept growing. "Please do come in Warren," Ororo beckoned. He stepped in closing the door behind him.

More uneasy silence, the only sound was "Say," by John Mayer now playing in the background. Warren racked his fingers fretfully through his fair hair. He drew a breath and found his resolve. "I don't know how you feel…about me, but I feel deeply for you. I guess I always have. I just didn't know it 'til seeing you again. Seeing your remarkable spirit shining brightly through your brilliant eyes, those cute dimples when I make you smile. I want to be the reason you smile, the reason your eyes shine… I don't want to go without seeing that-seeing you again."

Ororo remained quiet, her head low and eyes staring at her periwinkle painted toenails. Warren internally began to panic. He made a fool of himself, should have known better than to think the feelings were mutual but most of all the stinging he felt in his chest intensified tenfold. "Warren", she at last spoke. Her eyes lifted up to his and her head followed. "Thank you for having the courage to say what I couldn't." She paused, in effort to find the proper words, any words then preceded, "Terms cannot convey what I feel for you, what I had been fighting. I realize that now."

"Then show me."

Holding eye contact, Ororo slid the robe off of her shoulders, silk silently sliding to the floor. Warren's wonderful wings ruffled in surprise and titillation though the rest of his body stood statue still. But instead of meeting in a heated kiss Ororo stepped towards him tentatively, Warren matching her strides after stepping out of his undergarment. She reached a hand out, her fingertips grazing the contours of his angular cheeks as his thumbed her bottom lip, feeling the fullness of it as she pressed a kiss against it. They both gently caressed their features and skins' textures. Their eyes roamed eachother's builds in utter wonder and appreciation. He reached behind her head and unhinged her clip causing her locks to cascade down to the small of her back. She was absolutely striking, the personification of exotic.

He leaned in slowly, their lips pressed together. The kiss was chaste and gradually, unhurriedly progressed with passion as Warren wove his fingers through Ororo's tresses. She pulled away with a smile then led him to her bed.

Warren lined her swan like neck with kisses; his golden tresses slightly intermixed with her platinum ones. She felt better than any of the luxurious fine fabrics hanging in his closet and tasted sweeter and more intoxicating than any wine or champagne he could obtain. For him being intimate with Ororo again was like coming home. She was warm, inviting and he felt completely at peace inside of her, never wanting to leave as she sighed and moaned, her way of welcoming him.

Warren stimulated Ororo just as much emotionally as he did physically, muttering his gratitude for her softly between tender kisses, causing her to be consumed by his affections, only whimpering in agreement. Her mind couldn't form coherent thoughts but she randomly became aware of what was playing in the background for a brief moment.

_Yes, of course_  
_I remember, how could I forget (how could I forget),_  
_How you feel (how you feel)?_  
_You know you were my first time (time)_  
_A new feel (a new feel)_  
_It won't ever get old, not in my soul_  
_Not in my spirit, keep it alive (spirit, keep it alive)_  
_We'll go down this road_  
_'Til it turns from color to black and white_

Together they met their finish, staying in eachother's embrace as they caught their breath.

Scott read a John Grisham novel while Jean brushed her teeth before bed. "Warren and Ororo are at it," he stated as he flipped the page. She rinsed then asked how he could tell. "Because it's not hurricane season yet," he replied matter-of-fact like.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for such the long delay. I began a new job and although I love it I usually am exhausted after work which drains me of all creativity. I hope every enjoys this last installment as well as the entire fic. Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and follows. Enjoy!

* * *

This time when Ororo woke in Warren's arms she did not shy away. A soft smile slowly swept past her plump, kiss stung lips. She brushed a wisp of yellow away from Warren's forehead. His lids fluttered open. His ocean eyes met hers, returning the smile. The early morning light shone beautifully off Ororo.

"You look ethereal." His usual polished voice was still gruff with sleep.

Ororo ran a single finger over his cheekbone. "I was just thinking the same about you."

Warren pressed a gentle kiss against her lips before running the pads of his fingers down the column of her spin. She shivered as her smile became sultrier. She started to give into the sensation until a single thought shattered all of the sensuality that was building. Her lips curved down just a bit but enough for Warren to notice. He held her closer, hoping to fend off whatever was causing her discomfort. _Please don't start having doubts again. We came so far…_

"I'll be going back to England in only a few days," she said stating the obvious yet only eluding to the real question at hand, what could become of them.

He nodded silently before kissing her forehead. "Then let's enjoy the remaining time we have together for now. I'm positive we'll figure out something, Angel."

Ororo gave a small mirthful laugh at him of all mutants calling her that. Her grin only grew as just a trace of pink graced her cheeks. "Think they know about us?"

A mischievous smirk appeared on his angelic face. "They will when we arrive for breakfast late."

He then playfully assaulted her neck with kisses as his hands began to roam her. She laughed joyfully as her body quickly became kindled. _There is quite some devil in Angel after all._

When they went down for breakfast they were met with all eyes on them as their friends sat with the tootiest grins they had ever seen before. They could only grin along with them as they shook their heads. They sat at the table waiting to be greeted but only awkward silence continued. At last it was Alison that spoke, "Fine, I'll just say it. Did you two finally bump uglies?"

The table erupted in gasps and laughter. She played naïve, "What? I'm only asking what everyone was thinking."

This the friends couldn't even deny.

"Could I at least make it through my first cup of tea first?" Warren jokingly asked as he poured out a cup first for Ororo then himself.

"Whoa, 'Ro wore you out that much Worthington?!" Bobby exclaimed before winking at the couple.

"Stop. I don't think poor 'Ro can't take much more." Jean at last came to her best friend's rescue before mentally adding, *Details are a must later!*

Warren and Ororo spent the next three days basking in the sun, flying in the cloak of night skies and sleeping under the covers of Ororo's Egyptian cotton bedding. Although they spent every moment they could time still passed and now in only a matter of hours she would be boarding a plane back to Heathrow.

She was just finishing packing the remaining of her belongings when Warren stepped into her room.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Hello, Angel."

He embraced her, knowing this wouldn't be their last hug of the day yet holding her as if it was, bracing himself for the inevitable. When they parted he reached into the back pocket of his Armani jeans and handed her an envelope. Ororo's brows furrowed in wonder before he answered, "This is just a reminder that in two weeks you will be returning for my birthday."

"Warren, I can't. I have-"

"There's no other way I'd rather spend my birthday than with you by my side, Ororo. You can't deny the birthday boy his only wish."

Ororo rolled her eyes yet didn't reject his wishes.

He continued, "We'll speak every single day until you're with me again."

"There is a five hour time difference you know. Won't you have business to conduct?" she asked with a smart alec like curl of the corner of her lips.

His matched hers. "I can always make time for you. After all, that's what I pay others for."

The smile soon faded from his face. He thumbed the apple of her cheek as he peered into her cerulean irises. "I'll see you again soon, Wind Rider." He then kissed her, soft and gentle yet adoring. It was a kiss to cherish until the next.

**Two Weeks Later**

It was late in the morning but the New York heat was already in full effect. At least Warren and Ororo found refuge in his penthouse. She stepped out into the living room, dawning one of his plain white shirts as she handed him a cup of tea. Then she sat beside him on the leather sofa. She stretched her long, tone legs over his lap as he read "New York Times" while his fingers idly ran up and down her smooth skin. Ororo was just about to take a sip of her Earl Grey as Warren's chuckle rang out.

"Looks like we've made Page Six," he snickered as he handed her the city's gossip section.

"_Looks like the world's most eligible bachelor may be off the market. Warren Worthington III had one of the biggest, most lavish b-day parties of the year last night on the rooftop of Rockefeller Center where a list of who's whos were celebrating along with him. Pop rock diva Dazzler performed her hit songs, 'Light it Up' and 'Dazzle Me,' as well as a new single, 'X-Life'. But the real story is who accompanied the hunk, an unknown beauty that isn't any model or actress we've seen before. In fact speculation is that she's a schoolteacher! The couple was also spotted the night before at the Brooklyn Nets game sitting courtside next to the likes of Jay-Z and Beyonce. Is this the real deal or just a one weekend fling?"_

After reading the short article and seeing candid pictures of the two together along side it Ororo too giggled with how absurd the whole thing was to her.

"Do you ever get used to it?"

Warren shrugged, "No. You only find new ways to laugh at the whole thing."

Ororo scooted over to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She rolled big baby blues up to him teasingly. "So am I just a one weekend fling?"

Warren brushed her cloud colored trestles away from her face so he could see clearly all of the beauty, grace, essence that encompassed Ororo before answering, "No. You weren't years ago. You aren't now."

Her lips then met his as they shared a kiss that they had so many times over long before and would share many times over long after.


End file.
